


Bind Me To You

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a little big of angsty lance because i gotta, shance, this is just fluff and the tow of them being idiots tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: After another failed attempt at getting closer to Allura Lance ends up hand cuffed to Shiro. The key can't be found and Lance refuse to miss out on his beauty sleep to look for it. They two end up having to share a bed and while Shiro stays awake all night, too afraid to sleep in case Lance ends up finding out about his nightmares SHiro ends up hearing something he wasn't supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I heard sasuhina_gal never got her shance secret santa gift so I decided to write a quick little one shot because everyone deserves the gift of shance. I hope you enjoy this little fic.

“Remind me again how we ended up like this?” Shiro asked tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose his eyes screwed shut. Beside him Lance squirmed but didn’t offer up an answer. 

‘Patience...patience…’ Shiro chanted like a mantra to himself.

“Oh right because you decided to try and pull some foolish stunt with Allura and I stopped you,” he answered for himself with a heavy sigh his hand dropping away from his face in defeat. 

“Well no one asked you to! If you hadn’t gotten in the way then Allura and I would be spending some quality time together right now!” Lance huffed swinging his arms out for emphasis, or at least he tried to, his right arm swung above his head but his left arm only got as far as the short chain between the handcuffs that bound him to Shiro allowed. Lance’s arm was pulled back with a sharp yank of the cuff around his wrist while Shiro's Galra arm didn’t budge an inch. 

“Ouch,” Lance grumbled wrapping his free hand around his now sore wrist as much as the thick metal cuff would allow. 

Shiro glanced over at Lance finding it hard to feel any pity for the other boy when this was all his fault in the first place. Where Lance had found a pair of handcuffs on the castle ship Shiro didn’t know and didn’t really care to, but with Lance's penchant for being captured and tied up he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised. 

When Lance strode into the dining room with forced, false nonchalance Shiro knew something was up. Lance had been doing a very poor job of covering the fact he’d been hiding something behind his back when he sat next to Allura which only made Shiro even more suspicious. 

Lance started off with his usual flirting, both distracting and annoying the princess as she brushed him off her usual fashion. She hadn’t seen the flash of silver around Lance’s right wrist when he lifted his arm, but Shiro had. It was only thanks to the fact Shiro had been sitting on Allura’s other side that he was able to throw his arm over in time to protect the slender wrist Lance had been aiming for. 

Shiro only just began to realise the full extent of when he'd gotten himself into when the silver cuff locked around his wrist. 

After several minuted of indignant shouting on Lance’s part, some words of disappointment from Shiro and stern scolding from Allura Lance had been quick to agree to uncuff them. Or at least he would have if he hadn’t (conveniently) lost the key. Thus began the long search to find it. 

The cuffs were much like the pair Nyma had used to chain Lance to the tree though the chain between them was much shorter and thrummed with a low, ominous pulse of energy. When the key didn't immediately turn up Keith, short on patience, had suggested severing the chain between the cuff with his bayard so they could just put an end to it right then. The suggestion had been met with an alarmed squawk from Lance who had worried the cuffs might electrocute them, or far worse, if tampered with. Allura hadn’t been sure what would happen either, although the cuffs were clearly alien and had apparently been found on the ship she had no idea how they worked either so they'd all agreed to hunt for the key a little longer instead. 

By the end of the day the key still hadn't appeared and it was getting late which meant, Lance insisted, it was time for bed. He needed his beauty sleep and he didn't want to disturb Shiro's sleep either, a point that Lance had been strangely insistent and apologetic on. 

“You shouldn't lose sleep because of me. We can look for the key again in the morning,” Lance said stubbornly. Shiro, not able to admit that he rarely slept much anyway, hadn't been able to come up with a good enough argument which meant Lance won which led to their current predicament. How they were going to settle the sleeping arrangements. 

“Take the bed. I’ll sit on the floor, I can sleep anywhere so I’ll manage for one night,” Shiro sighed thinking that that was the perfect solution. It would allow Lance to get his much wanted rest and Shiro would be able to stay awake all night without Lance noticing, he couldn't risk falling asleep with the other boy in the room. Shiro could stay awake and Lance would get the bed, Lance couldn't argue with that. 

Except that he could. 

“What man no I can’t let you do that it’s your bed. Plus what if you like accidentally pull on my arm and drag me off the bed in your sleep? I’ll sleep on the floor,” Lance answered back emphatically. 

“I don't move about in my sleep and I'm fine with the floor so it’s fine. I don’t mind,” Shiro said with a hint of tension to his voice which he hoped Lance wouldn't notice, that he would just accept his generosity without question. 

But of course it was Lance, and Lance for all his flaws was a self sacrificing idiot who put the comfort of others above his own. He refused to accept Shiro's kindness. 

“No no no, I mean this is kinda my fault. I lost the key after all,” he said sheepishly hanging his head in a bashful way. Shiro narrowed his eyes at the brunet, this more more than 'kinda' Lance's fault, but he decided not to say any more. He would have plenty of time to discipline the other when they were freed. 

“Lance,” he said instead his tone sharp and authoritative, not quit an order but just a step below it. For a moment it seemed to work as Lance squirmed again, looking as if he were about to give in before struggling through some internal conflict to speak again. 

“Well I mean...we could just share the bed and that would solve everything,” Lance said in a breathless rush a tinge of pink illuminating his cheeks.

“What!?” Shiro yelped sounding far more horrified than he had reason to be at the suggestion. A look of hurt flashed across Lance’s face taking Shiro’s exclamation the wrong way because of course how else would he take it? He had no idea Shiro was terrified of the thought of sharing a bed with someone, of thrashing about in his sleep and hurting them or having them witness him during one of his nightmares and the state he would be in after. 

“Sorry it was just a thought,” Lance said his voice small, shoulders hunched. He wouldn't look at Shiro. 

“Its just I have a lot of siblings 'ya know so I’m used to sharing a bed sometimes so it’s not really weird or anything but I guess if you don't have siblings or whatever it is weird, right? Sorry.” Lance muttered to his feet, tentatively glancing at Shiro of the corner of his eye. His eyes were deep, blue and so sad, his expression a mixture of innocence and hurt as he tried to explain himself. It made Shiro's heart ache. 

“I’m sorry it’s not that. It’s just been a while since I shared a bed with someone and we are both adults now, so...you know...” Shiro said with a sincere smile and a hint of a bashful blush because aside from the fact that he was anxious about his nightmares being discovered, the prospect of sharing a bed with someone his own age, who wasn't related to him, was rather embarrassing. 

“Well I promise to keep my hands to myself if you do,” Lance shot back with a grin his usual bravado back full force. 

Shiro groaned but again he couldn't think of any excuses to say no without revealing the truth about his nightmares so he had no choice but to let Lance lead him towards the bed. 

Lance moved carefully, tugging gently on Shiro's wrist as he sat himself down on the bed first kicking off his shoes before pulling his legs up. Of course neither of them could get changed with their arms cuffed together so they would have to spend the night in their regular clothes. Lance shuffled across the bed moving until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. He lay on his side the arm connected to Shiro stretched out in front of him a sheepish smile on his lips. 

“Now you can lie down on your back or your side or whatever's comfortable,” Lance smiled up at Shiro patting the generous space still left on the single bed. Lance had pressed himself right up against the wall making himself as small as possible. He really didn’t look comfortable. 

“Are you sure you have enough space? I don’t need to lie on my back or anything you can move over a bit,” Shiro offered as he sat down on the bed first before moving very carefully, and slowly to lie down beside the brunet eventually lying on his side to face Lance. He would have turned onto his other side to make things less awkward but their joint arms, lying on the bed the only barrier between them, made that difficult. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Lance answered his voice just a little high. 

They were lying face to face, so close that they could feel the other breath against their face. Shiro could feel just how hot Lance's breath was, and the nervous hitch in it. 

“Hehe this is quite cosy though huh?” Lance chuckled as he attempted to shuffle into more comfortable position his gaze wandering in an attempt to not look directly at Shiro, which was practically impossible. 

“Yeah this is...um...cosy,” Shiro said hesitantly suddenly realising just how intimate the situation was. 

“We should sleep!” He exclaimed loudly and a little more forcefully than he intended making Lance jump next to him. Luckily Lance was feeling just as awkward as he was and was quick to agree. 

“Oh yeah sleep right. Good night Shiro,” he said in a rush before closing his eyes, screwing them shut so tight his whole face scrunched up in a way that was clearly not restful. His whole body was tense too, at this rate it would be a long time before Lance fell asleep, if at all. 

But they needed to try, and if Shiro pretended to sleep then maybe Lance would eventually relax and fall asleep too. So Shiro screwed his own eyes shut trying not to focus on how hot the air was between them, how their breath mingled together and he could practically taste Lance on his lips. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open. Lance’s face was so close, still scrunched up uncomfortably, and even if Shiro shuffled back it wouldn’t put enough distance between them. 

“Maybe I will lie one my back after all. Just give me a shove if you need more room.” Shiro said before rolling over shifting as close to the edge of the bed as he dared. They were still pressed close, closer now even. Lance was curled up against his side his body heat seeping into him making Shiro glad they hadn't bothered with blankets. But even with the added closeness this position felt more comfortable, less awkward and intimate. He felt Lance relax next to him immediately. 

“Ok,” Lance answered softly. 

It was, Shiro thought to himself as he stared up at the dark blank ceiling, going to be a very long night. 

Shiro of course wouldn’t sleep, couldn’t sleep, but lying in a dark room trying to keep himself awake was nothing new and at least this time he didn’t have the impending threat of Galra soldiers turning up at any moment to take him away who knew where. Instead the only thing he had to contend with was making sure Lance never found out about the nightmares that plagued him when he did actually sleep. 

So Shiro let his mind wander focusing on anything that might keep him awake. His thoughts first went to battle strategy running through various drills and battles in his mind. He thought over some of their previous training session remembering what had worked well and what hadn't, considering how things he be improved he made quick mental notes of things to try next time. If he was going to stay awake all night he may as well be productive. 

When his attention began to slip he found his mind wandering to thoughts of his family, friends, people he'd left behind. When he realised the dark trail his thoughts were taking Shiro was quick to focus on something else all the while keeping a careful ear on Lance listening to the boys rhythmic breathing and the way he shifted in his sleep. The presences of another person so close like that was oddly soothing, and made it much harder for Shiro to stay awake. 

For a few hours Lance slept peacefully and Shiro thought he might just get through the night without any incident. At some point he felt the fingers dancing across his chest, light and innocent at first making him think that Lance was just moving in his sleep, that he would settle down soon. Then the touches became firmer, more deliberate but still with an air of shyness that made Shiro catch his breath. 

“Hey Shiro, you are asleep right?” Lance whispered his voice softer and more gentle than Shiro had ever heard it. He sounded fond and almost sad and though Shiro knew he should probably answer something in Lance’s voice stopped him. 

“Good,” he continued after a long pause in which Shiro didn’t answer. Shiro lost his chance to say anything so he focused instead on keeping his eyes closed, his breathing soft and even as if he were asleep. 

“You see I have a confession to make, it’s bugging me so much that I can’t sleep,” Lance mumbled to himself his hand moving slowly back and forth across Shiro’s chest tracing the solid line of muscle of Shiro's chest that was on full display through the close fitting t-shirt. The touch made Shiro’s breath hitch, made his pulse race as he fought to keep his breathing calm and even. The touch was so gentle, tender in a way that made Shiro realize he hadn’t experienced something like this in so long. 

“Well I mean this situation too makes sleeping kinda hard, lying next to you, but it's not just that,” Lance laughed his voice jumpy as he curled closer his head pressing against Shiro's shoulder. His hand splayed across Shiro’s chest, his fingers tense in a way that made Shiro worry Lance might stop and pull his hand away, but after a moment of hesitation Lance kept his hand there, moving his fingers in the same gentle, tender way. 

“You see I was aiming to chain you with these cuffs all along. I knew if you saw me approaching Allura with them you’d step in so I figured it was worth a try,” he said sheepishly. Shiro could feel Lance’s smile pressed against his shoulder. But then Lance sighed, the sad tone coming back and Shiro felt how Lance sagged against him. 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all. I only ever get to interact with you during training or a missions, I’m really not worth your time otherwise I know that but….” Lance’s voice trembled a little and Shiro felt his chest ache again. It was true that he hardly spent any time with Lance outside training and missions, didn’t make much time for his fellow teammates but it wasn’t because he thought Lance wasn’t good enough or that he didn't want to spend time with him, not at all. 

“I really like you Shiro,” Lance whispered even quieter freezing Shiro’s thoughts in their tracks.

“Like 'like like' you so you know it really sucks when I think how you might not even like me as a friend, that I’m just a screw up, so I just wanted to keep you to myself for a bit. But I guess pulling dumb shit like this isn't really the answer is it? Now you're just going to think I'm even more of an idiot,” Lance's voice grew sad and bitter, angry at himself. How Lance couldn't feel Shiro's racing heart beat against his fingers Shiro had no idea but he was relived the other hadn't noticed he was awake. He wasn't sure how to answer Lance right then, what words he could possibly say to make things better so he moved on instinct instead. 

Turning towards Lance he wrapped his free arm around him, pulling the other toward him in a tight hug. 

“Shiro! You’re awake?!” Lance hissed alarmed tensing in Shiro's arms, he sounded so afraid then that Shiro squeezed him tighter curing himself around Lance. Shiro kept up the act his eyes closed, breathing steady as he feigned sleep. 

After several long moments of silence and no sign from Shiro that he was awake Lance relaxed in Shiro's grip. 

“You really are asleep?” Lance hissed under his breath sounding as if he hardly dared believe it. He held his breath for a moment, waited then when nothing else happened he let it out in a big, relieved huff. 

“Oh man don't scare me like that,” he groaned curling closer to Shiro. 

“Oh ok. So you’re a cuddler huh?” He hummed to himself. His hand was trapped between them now pressed against Shiro's chest but that didn't stop him touching Shiro. He drummed his fingers against the other's chest instead, his touch slow and still so gentle. He didn't try to move away or get out of Shiro's hold instead he continued to snuggle closer deciding to enjoy the moment while it lasted. 

“I really do love you you know,” he whispered softly, his voice muffled with sleep. Shiro was sure his breath hitched then but luckily Lance was too preoccupied to notice. 

He held Lance all night even after the other had fallen asleep. Shiro tucked his head against the top of Lance's head, the short fluffy hair tickling his nose letting him smell Lance's shampoo. He focused on Lance, the feeling of the other boy in his arms helping to focus his mind and keeping him awake better than any mental training exercise could. Holding Lance close like this, their bodies pressed so close, there was no way Shiro would ever be able to relax enough to sleep. Lance was soft and supple against him, curling into him, moulding into the curve of his body letting Shiro wrap himself around the brunet even more, get closer. 

Their joint arms pressed awkward between them, hands trapped against their things. It made Shiro wonder how it would feel to wrap both arms around Lance. Hold him closer. When Lance started to get restless, not a bad dream but still on the verge of waking Shiro rubbed his back, drawing small soothing circles he whispered soft, nonsense words until Lance settled down again, pressing his lips to the top of Lance’s head experimentally just to see how it would make him feel. It made Shiro giddy. 

Lying in bed together, holding Lance close probably wasn’t really the best time to examine what his feelings might be for Lance, what Lance’s confession that he wasn't even supposed to have heard in the first place might mean, so he focused instead on what he’d done to make Lance think that he didn’t like him at all. 

He was he supposed a little harsh on Lance, usually berating him for his behaviour rather than praising the things he did right. And most of the things Shiro scolded him for he supposed were minor, inconsequential things, like the terrible flirting or making loud siren noises. Shiro figured he could probably afford to loosen up a bit. 

And he did play favourites, a little, Shiro realised. He was not a perfect leader and most of his attention went on either Keith or Pidge. Out of all of them Keith was the one he’d known the longest, he was a very important and close friend. And Pidge was Matt’s sister, he felt responsible for her. Lance, on the surface, seemed as if he was ok and that he didn’t needed any support from Shiro and the others but Shiro was starting to see that that was probably a front, a convincing act. He was ashamed it had taken him so long to notice. And there was Hunk too, Hunk who had probably been the most scared out of all of them at the start but Shiro’s focus had been too much on Pidge then to offer the support he probably should have. Shiro had let his team down. 

He needed to be a better, and fairer leader he resolved. And when he’d done that, showed Lance that he did think of him as a valuable friend maybe then he could look back on the feelings bubbling inside him bought to light by Lance’s confession. 

As the time for them to wake up drew closer Shiro slowly released his hold, shuffling back a little so Lance could push him away or pull back if he wanted to when he woke up, but he kept his arm draped over Lance’s waist unable to let go completely. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep again he waited for Lance to wake. 

Some time later Shiro felt Lance stir, heard him yawn and felt his body stretch out against him. Feeling Shiro's arm still over him Lance froze for a moment but then seemed to relax when he realised Shiro was still asleep. 

“So I guess that wasn’t a dream….” he whispered his fingers brushing against the line of Shiro’s jaw before moving to his shoulder. His touch lingered for a moment and Shiro felt him lean closer, almost as if he were tempted to do something but then Lance thought better of it and moved back.

“Man I’m glad you didn’t wake up,” he laughed his hand moving to Shiro’s shoulder gently pushing the older male onto his back Shiro’s arm sliding of his waist. Shiro’s fingers twitched, wanting for a moment to curl around Lance and not let go. But no he was supposed to be asleep, he couldn’t give the game away. 

Lance settled down beside him, moving away a little so there was a sliver of space between them, so things were normal.

“I think that might have been the best nights sleep of my entire life,” Lance said, stretching out again moving the arm joined to Shiro as much as he could trying to chase away the ache in it. 

“You know I’m surprised you didn’t wake up before me? I didn’t think you were the type to sleep in,” Lance teased, nudging Shiro gently. Shiro was still to tense to answer. Was it too soon to 'wake up'?

“Should I wake you up?” Lance mused to himself shifting again beside Shiro as he tried to get comfortable. 

Deciding that he should ‘wake up’ before Lance started to spill his heart again Shiro slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily probably hamming up his act of ‘waking up’ a little too much in his effort to be convincing. 

“Morning!” Lance chimed brightly, apparently not noticing. Shiro had gotten away with it. 

“Good morning,” Shiro tilted his head to the side offering Lance what he hoped was a normal, easy smile.

“So should we get up now?” Lance asked awkwardly lifting the arm joined to Shiro. 

“Yeah. We should get some breakfast, but first I have an idea,” Shiro chuckled with a cryptic grin at Lance's curious expression. He didn't answer the questioning look right away moving first to get out of the bed, careful not to pull on Lane's wrist as the other followed. They had to move carefully, still so close together as the cuffs gave them little room to move away from each other. When they were on their feet Shiro quickly, before he lost his nerve, grabbed Lance's hand. 

“Shiro?!” Lance squeaked in surprise his voice going a few octaves higher than usual making Shiro laugh dispelling his nervousness. 

“This will make moving about easier, now we won't pull on each others wrists,” Shiro explained innocently, as if he hadn't noticed how flustered Lance was. Lance nodded mutely but was still looking at Shiro as if he'd lost his mind. 

“Anyway I was thinking this might a good training exercise too,” Shiro said brightly lifting their joint hands, giving them a little shake to make the cuffs rattle. 

“And how would this be a good training exercise, exactly?” Lance asked his face red, voice cracking though he was doing his best to play it cool. It was rather sweet how flustered he was getting just from holding hands, especially with how tenderly he'd been touching Shiro during the night when he thought the other was asleep. It was enough to make Shiro want to tease Lance just a little more, keep that pretty blush on his cheeks just a little longer. 

“I was thinking maybe we could try some sparring like this. You never know when you might need to fight your way out of a situation like this.” 

“A situation like someone accidentally cuffing themselves to someone else?” Lance asked doubtfully. 

“Not quite,” Shiro chuckled, “but you may get captured and have someone try to cuff you or restrain you like this or in some other way. It’s good to learn to fight with a handicap, with limited mobility. So would you like to join me in the training room?” Shiro offered watching as Lance’s expression lit up his embarrassed confusion gone in a flash. 

“You mean you and me? Sure that sounds great!” Lance practically bounced on his toes in his excitement. 

“And maybe some exercise will help jog your memory, you know help you remember where you left the key,” Shiro added slyly. Lance looked away ruefully. 

“Yeah you never know, it might help.” He hummed avoiding Shiro's gaze. 

The training session was more fun than serious with the two of them stumbling over themselves as Shiro tried to show Lance some moves he could use while he had one arm pinned. It was a bit of a mess and ended up with them falling into each other or on the floor more often than they were stood upright and although Lance probably learned very little from it Shiro figured that was ok. They were laughing, and bonding in a way that a straight forward training session would never allow and Shiro found he actually rather enjoyed it.

“What are they doing?” Hunk hissed from the doorway, both he and Keith watching them from the doorway. Neither Shiro or Lance had noticed their audience. 

“I think Shiro is flirting with Lance,” Keith shrugged turning away missing the slack jawed look of surprise on Hunk's face. 

“Just leave them to it, I'm not getting in between that,” Keith called over his shoulder. Hunk followed silently. 

The training session ended only when they realised they'd missed breakfast so they hurried back, and if he thought Lance suddenly remembering where they key was along the way was suspicious Shiro didn't comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* and for anyone side eyeing me for writing this and not working on the other multi chapter secret santa fics I should be working on (particularly the shance one which people reading this are probably waiting for)....I'm working on it honest....


End file.
